An awning is a welcome addition to a house, recreational vehicle, or other dwelling. The awning typically provides increased enjoyment of an outdoor area surrounding the dwelling. The awning can cast a shaded area that creates an escape from direct sunlight, thereby providing a space in which an occupant of the dwelling may relax. The shaded area created by the awning contributes to the relaxation of the occupant in that there is a perceived decrease in temperature and, thus, generally becomes more comfortable. The awning as well advantageously protects occupants underneath from precipitation.
Known awning structures generally consist of a base that is permanently affixed to the dwelling, and a canopy that is removably attached to the base. Conventional awning structures are discussed in detail further in U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,433 assigned to Carefree/Scott Fetzer Company. U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,433 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.